


My Love, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about our favorite couple. Otto x Twister. Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net on March 11, 2019.
Relationships: Otto Rocket/Twister Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My Love, My Love

**Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net on March 11, 2019.**

* * *

**A/N: So, this is contains some poetry. I don't usually write poetry but I thought that I could do it just this once. My rhyming skills aren't the best but I can at least say that I tried. So without further ado, here it is, My Love, My Love.**

* * *

Otto received a letter that stated his dear had loved him so lovingly there

That she wrote a letter that stated

He better be well dressed

He better be well washed

So he can get out of his house in tip top shape

For when the time came there was no turning back

So he better go with a rat-ta-tat-tat

When the clock struck 6 the letter stated

He meet her at a lake near the post office

In the trees

In the middle of cold weather

It was almost a prom

Almost a big event

He better be well prepared

So that he doesn't make her mad with a scream

Such like a fiend

So so mean

So when the clock struck six

He ran out the house so fast that no one could see

He ran so fast

He ran so sly

So that they could share a lovingly kiss

On top of a hill

Not like a brick

So when he got there and saw the girl

No, no, it wasn't a girl at all

He saw his best friend Twister and he looked confused

"Hey mister?"

His friend turned around and told him with a frown

"Well I thought that I could reveal to you my deepest darkest secret."

It was per say that he liked his friend

Some people thought that he might be playing pretend

But no it was true

And frankly it made Otto a bit blue

If he had known his best friend had loved him

Why didn't he shout

Why didn't he sprout

But..it was too late for that now

Time to go one with the twirl of events

So he came closer and gave his friend a kiss

So they ran into the forest with giggles and laughter

So they could say that it was a happily ever after.

* * *

Otto walked up to Twister's doorstep with his roses and poem in his hand, ready for a date, nervous, but ready.

_"Okay Otto. His parents know that you two are dating. They know that part. All you have to do is knock. All you have to do is knock on the door. He's waiting there. He's waiting there ready for you, and all you have to do is knock."_ Otto thought as his hand slowly went to the door as he reeled it back, shaking his head.

_"Aah! Why does this have to be so nerve wracking. Come on Otto, you can do this, just knock on the door."_ Otto said as his hand once again, slowly went to the door, but he reeled it back again.

_"Just do it! Knock on the stupid door!"_ Otto thought, yelling at himself in his head. as he knocked on the door. Twister then proceeded to open the door, ready for the date

"You look, pretty, Twister." Otto said awkwardly as Twister closed the door.

"Uh, thanks." Twister said awkwardly

_"Why is this so awkward? He's your best friend. This shouldn't be awkward!"_ Otto thought

Twister grabbed his hand as they went and set out on this date.

* * *

As they went on the date

They sensed that this was fate

Maybe, it's too late

Maybe, it's too late to sense that this is bait

Bait for a selfish cause

One that isn't a massage

It feels like rocks on your back

It feels like blocks on your path

You can't get around it

You never will get around it

The trademark sense of doom

It lingers like a broom

* * *

Otto and Twister quickly arrived at the establishment that they were eating at. The waiter sat them down at a table, as they began discussing what to eat.

"So, what do you wanna eat Twist?" Otto asked

"I don't know." Twister said, looking at the menu

_"Think Twister, this is your first date and all you do is say you don't know! Choose something!"_ Twister scolded himself as he looked down the menu.

_"That looks good."_ Twister thought as he looked at the baby back ribs, deciding that's what he would get.

"Have you decided what you wanted, Twist?" Otto asked, as Twister nodded yes and sat his menu down. A waiter came around shortly after as they ordered, their drinks, and entrees.

* * *

The waiter then left

Leaving the boys alone

The conversation was awkward

Acting like they just met

They were friends for years before

But just one kiss

Changed everything between their bond

* * *

As their dinner wrapped up, the boys paid for the dinner and left, speaking silently as they walked back home. Suddenly, Otto got an idea. "Hey Twister."

"Yeah, Rocket Boy." Twister said as he smirked

"Let's go on that hill. I wanna see the sunset. It must look beautiful up there." Otto said, as he and Twister walked up the hill and sat down, looking at the amazing sun.

"This looks beautiful." Twister said

"I agree." Otto said, staring at his beautiful face. As Twister stared back at him Otto leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. They then started to make out, as the sun went down over them, creating a beautiful atmosphere, that was just magnificent. It was really pretty, as a matter of fact, it was beautiful. It was really, really, really, really, really beautiful. 

* * *

Otto and Twister were one connected

Now they were more connected then before

They were one couple

Facing the world together

One day at a time

They were never apart again

This one moment

Changed everything

This one moment

Made them closer

It made them understand each other

It made them realize

That they

These two people

Were meant for each other

Forever


End file.
